A rotary mixer is generally used as a soil reclaimer and stabilizer for developing a soil bed for various applications, such as for paving a roadway. The rotary mixer has a mixing chamber and a rotor disposed within the mixing chamber to cut, pulverize and mix soil of a mixing work surface with additives or aggregates to modify and stabilize the work surface. The additives or the aggregates are distributed in front of the rotary mixer by an auxiliary vehicle during a soil reclaiming or stabilizing operation. However, such distribution of the additives by the auxiliary vehicle may lead to higher costs. Further, dispersal of the additives varies due to environmental conditions, such as rain and wind. Moreover, tires of the rotary mixer may cause uneven distribution of the additives on the work surface, and hence cause non-uniform mixing of the additives with the reclaimed work surfaces.
European Patent Number 1012396B1 (the '396 patent) discloses a machine for stabilizing ground with a low bearing capacity. The low-bearing capacity corresponds to insufficient load-bearing capability of soil in the ground. The machine includes a driver's cab for an operator, a self-propelled frame comprising at least two axles provided with wheels and a working roll which is mounted between the two axles. A tank is provided in the working direction, immediately before the working roll, and a measuring and discharging device are connected to the tank for depositing a powdered binder on the ground. The tank disclosed in the '396 patent is a permanent structure disposed in the frame of the machine behind the driver's cab for storing the powdered binder. Further, the measuring and discharging device is also a permanent structure disposed before the working roll to deposit the powdered binder on the ground. Service and maintenance of the tank and the discharge device may be complex and time consuming.